This invention, relates generally to processes for manufacturing ultra large scale integrated circuits (ULSICs) and more particularly to a self-aligned process for simultaneously enhancing the achievable device packing density, device reliability and yields during such manufacture.
In the manufacture of ultra large scale integrated circuits, such as 4 megabit and up dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), it has been one prior art approach to use an inlaid, fully integrated wiring technology which is known in the integrated circuit manufacturing arts as xe2x80x9cDual Damascenexe2x80x9d technology. This approach to ULSIC electrical contact development is described in some detail in Cronin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,006 and in an article by Carter W. Kaanta, et al. entitled xe2x80x9cDual Damascene: A ULSIC Wiring Technology,xe2x80x9d IBM General Technology Division, Essex Junction, Vt., VMIC Conference, Jun. 11-12, 1991, at pp. 144-152.
This Dual Damascene processing for etching troughs through insulating layers formed on silicon substrates utilizes, among other things, first and second successive etching steps in order to arrive at an ultimate trough and contact hole geometry within surrounding insulating layers formed on the surface of a silicon wafer. The first etch step forms the trough down to a controlled depth within the surface insulating layers. The second etch step extends the depth of the trough down to the active devices within the silicon substrate to form the contact hole. One disadvantage of using the above described Dual Damascene approach is that the photoresist etch mask required for the second etch step must be precisely aligned with respect to the trough opening formed by the first etch step. The requirement for precise alignment of the second etch mask imposes an upper threshold on the maximum achievable packing density, reliability and yields that can be reached using the above Dual Damascene process. In addition, present techniques do not allow the etch of the interconnect trough to be controlled independent of the etch of the stud or contact hole.
It is the solution to these problems to which the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been discovered that the above problem of precise second etch mask alignment with respect to the first formed trough opening can be significantly reduced by the employment of an etch stop layer on the surface of the insulating layer. The width dimension of an opening in the etch stop layer is made coextensive with the width dimension of the desired trough opening to be formed within the insulating layer. Then, the etch stop layer is used in combination with an etchant to define the trough opening within the insulating layer. Next, a photoresist etch mask is formed on the surface of the etch stop layer and has an opening therein defined by predetermined width and length dimensions dependent upon the desired trough geometry. However, since the photoresist mask is formed above the etch stop layer, the alignment of its width dimension is not now critical inasmuch as the etching action for increasing the depth of a portion of the trough to complete formation of the stud or contact hole is confined, or self-aligned, by the opening in the etch stop layer. Thus, as this second etching step of the insulating layer continues on to the silicon substrate surface, its width dimension remains constant. Also, because the interconnect trough is completely formed in the first etch, the trough can be and is masked during the second etch that forms the stud or contact hole. The etch that forms the contact hole can, therefore, be controlled independent of the etch that forms the trough.
Next, the photoresist mask is removed and the completed trough and contact hole is filled with a selected metal such as tungsten. Finally, and optionally, the etch stop layer can be either retained in place or removed and the tungsten layer is chemically and mechanically polished using known CMP processes back to a depth substantially coplanar with the surface of the etch stop layer when the etch stop layer is retained in place. Optionally, surface contact pads may be formed on top of the completed metal pattern. Also optionally, the etch stop layer removal step can be carried out prior to the tungsten deposition step, and blanket etching of metal can be used instead of CMP processes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-aligning process for making electrical contacts in the manufacture of high density integrated circuits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process of the type described which represents a novel alternative with respect to the above described Dual Damascene process.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process of the type described which operates to increase maximum achievable device packing density in the manufacture of integrated circuits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved electrical contract forming process of the type described which enhances device reliability and device yields.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process of the type described which may be repeated through a plurality of stacked dielectric layers such as SiO2 to thereby form a multi-level metal integrated circuit.
Briefly summarized, and commensurate in scope with the broad claims filed herein, the present process of forming electrical contacts in the manufacture of integrated circuits includes the steps of: forming an insulating layer on the surface of a silicon substrate; forming an etch stop layer on the surface of the insulating layer; forming an opening in the etch stop layer; etching through the opening to a first trough depth into the insulating layer exposed by the opening in the etch stop layer; forming a photoresist etch mask on the surface of the etch stop layer and in a portion of the trough; continuing to etch the exposed portion of the insulating layer until reaching the surface of the silicon substrate to thereby form the contact or stud hole; removing the photoresist mask; and filling the trough and hole thus formed with a selected metal such as tungsten. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, chemical-mechanical polishing processes are used to remove a portion of the selected metal back to a depth coplanar with the surface of the etch stop layer or surface of the insulating layer.
The above brief summary of the invention, together with its attendant objects, advantages and novel features will become better understood with reference to the following description of the accompanying drawings.